


Daily reminder: Your spanish lesson is at 3:00pm

by Lonely_boi_bout_to_cry



Category: Duolingo - Fandom
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Read This, Duo doesn't care about your plans, Duolingo, Gen, He just wants you to learn, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I put more effort into this than i should of, Lessons, Memes, Mild Language, My First Fanfic, Spanish, This Is STUPID, do, this is a shit post, your
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_boi_bout_to_cry/pseuds/Lonely_boi_bout_to_cry
Summary: Sometimes we take things for granted. Our phones, our technology, the ability to learn almost anything at any time, all at the edge of our fingertips, all we have to do is reach. But we don't do we? We give up with a, 'It's too HARD', or a, 'I just don't know if I can put that much effort in too something right now... .'  Half- finished projects, essays, commitments all dropped when we loss intrest, things that never lived long enough to become finished, complete. Thats why we at Duolingo strive to keep it! With our daily reminders, we'll make sure you never grow bored of learning! We'll make sure that you that you'll stay determined to learn a new language, no   matter   what.-Duolingo,  March 30th, 2019





	Daily reminder: Your spanish lesson is at 3:00pm

**Author's Note:**

> Why make my first fanfic be about duolingo? A better question is, why not?

         

 

              " _This in, the amount of missing persons cases only continues to rise! Millions all over the country, disappearing within minutes!  Is this a new epidemic?  Are these cases linked?_ _Should  this be considered a national level threat? Are_ _we next? Are our children_ \--"

 

 

 

         

                     God, are they crazy? A national level threat? Really they couldn't be related,  _could they_ ** _?_** No, of course they aren't! He quickly dismissed the very idea, they were probably just exaggerating the story for views! It  _is_ the news after all!  _But it is on almost every news network.........._

 

 

Well, it doesn't matter anyway! He has better things to do anyway! Like, raise his grade in spanish...uhhhhhh, god why did spanish have to be so hard.... _maybe.......he could get an app?_ It couldn't hurt right? Besides his parents would kill him if he didn't get his grades up.  _Y'know, fuck it, its worth a shot!_   He opened the app store.

 

                                  "No.....No.......Spanish learner? Eh not that one either..............hmmm.....Maybe this one?," he muttered. He eventually clicked on one, with a green owl as it's mascot. It looked good so far, at least. He checked the description.

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         

                                                                                          

  
          'Sometimes we take things for granted. Our phones, our technology, the ability to learn almost anything at any time, all at the edge of our fingertip, all we have to do is reach. But we don't do we? We give up with a, 'It's too HARD', or a, 'I just don't know if I can put that much effort in too something right now... .' Half- finished projects, essays, commitments all dropped when we loss intrest, things that never lived long enough to become finished, complete. Thats why we at Duolingo strive to keep it! With our daily reminders, we'll make sure  you never grow bored of learning! We'll make sure that you that you'll stay determined to learn a new language,  _no matter what'._

                                     

 

                                                                                                                                                                       -Duolingo, March 30th, 2019

 

 

 

                Huh? Thats a bit...... _werid?_ What kind of description is that? He had to admit though........it  _did_ make him feel guilty looking at the mess of paper and missed assigments he had on his desk. Despite the werid description it  _did_ have good reviews. Finally he clicked the install button. He just hoped it'd help his grade.

 

 

                                                              

                                                                 

                                                                  It looked good enough at least! It looked simple to use, so he decided to click on phrases. 

 

                                                                                                      --------------------------------

 

                                   After a few months of using it he felt _werid._ He honestly didn't know how else to describe it.... He felt uneasy, unsafe. He didn't know why the hairs on his neck stood up when he was alone, but he felt it. He knew it was crazy, he didn't have any enemies after all, but he felt like he was being watched...... Shaking his head he shook it off. He was just imagining things!! Yeah! Thats it!

 

 

                                  ******PING!!!!!**

 

                       HUH? What was that?  My phone? Uhh this _really_   is getting annoying. After debating with it for a bit he reluctantly opened it up. It really wasn't worth letting it keep buzzing anyway...

                                             ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

**PING**

 

 

 

 

                               --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

                       **PING!**

 

 

 

 

ugh.....

               -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

                         _ **PING!!!!!!**_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**PING!** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**PING?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

 

 

 

__

_UGH!_ Fuck FINE!!! Cringing he opened up the app, it was helping his grade anyhow. Honestly, at this point he didn't even need it, after studying it on the app for a bit he basically had a grasp on what he was messing up on. Hell, he even got a A on his last test! Maybe he should uninstall it? Hmm... but he guessed it was worth keeping for a little while longer, he could uninstall it later anyway.

Turning his attention back on the app he saw duo peeking out of the corner of his screen, but hmm? Why did he look different? He lacked his usual gleeful expression, instead he looked dissapointed? Werid....Was this because he missed his last few lessons? Why would they do that..  _god this app was confusing.._ Maybe he really  _should_ delete it?

 

                --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

          

                 

      **DOULINGO : We noticed that you missed your spanish lesson yesterday**

_Sent 10:30am_

 

 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

 

 **Mom :** **Honey, how are you?**

  _sent 10:00am_

 

 

**You: good**

 

**You: well mostly**

 

**You:got this app**

**You: bit annoying**

**You: it helps but..**

**You: not sure if i should delete it**

**You: doesn't really matter anyway**

**You:just venting**

 

**You: sorry**

  _sent 10:01am_

 

 

**Mom : Don't be!**

_sent 10:01am_

 

 

 **You: =)**

**You: thanks**

**You** **: sorry for not talking that much**

 

 **You:been busy with school**

_sent 10:02am_

**Mom: Just please keep in touch alright? I get worried.**

_sent 10:02am_

 

 

 

 **You  : will do**

**You: worry wart**

_sent 10:03_

 

 

 

 

 

**Mom: I'm your Mom, it's my job to worry.**

_sent 10:03 am_

 

 

 

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

                 

 

                       **DUOLINGO : Its time for your spanish lesson**

 

 

 

**DUOLINGO: We want you to learn**

 

 

 

 

**DUOLINGO: So we suggest you do it now**

                                                            _Sent 3;00 pm_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

_**PING!**_

 

_**PING!** _

__

_**PIN-** _

 

__

_**"** GOD! SHUT THE HELL UP!" _he groaned.  This was  _seriously_ becoming annoying.... why did the notifications have to be so damn  _loud?_   Didn't he have those turned off already? At this point it wasn't even worth keeping! 

 

 

He clicks on the appstore and.....

 

 

        ........the fuck? THE  **FUCK**??? That shouldn't be possible?? Why can't he uninstall it?? He should be able to shouldn't he? Is this a glitch?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**DUOLINGO:We have been informed that you have tried to uninstall the app.....**

**DOULINGO:We suggest you don't do that in the future**

_sent 10:50am_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

 

 

 

**Mom: I've been feeling anxious lately, and I don't know why.**

_sent 10:11 pm_

 

 

 

**You: you okay?**

**** _sent 10:11 pm_

 

 

 

**Mom: Yeah, it's probably just because I haven't seen you in a bit. It worries me sometimes...with you being on your own and all.** _  
_

_sent 10:13 pm_

 

 

 

**You:im alright mom** _  
_

 

**You: im in college remeber????**

**You: im not a kid anymore**

 

**You: i can defend myself**

**You: i worry about you too**

 

**You: but I know you can take care of yrself**

_sent 10:14 pm_

 

 

 

**Mom: I know but...**

_sent 10:17pm_ **  
**

 

 

 

**You: how bout** _  
_

 

**You: we meet up next week**

 

**You: ???**

 

**You: that way**

 

**You: neither of us will worry**

 

**You: =))**

_sent 10:19pm_

 

 

 

**Mom:That sounds great!!!!!**

_sent 10:19 pm_

 

 

 

**You: see u then???**

_sent 10:21pm_

 

 

**Mom: See you then.** _  
_

_sent 10:21 pm_

 

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**DUOLINGO: Its time for your spanish lesson**

**DUOLINGO: You have many things to learn!**

 

**DUOLINGO: _Don't_**

 

**DUOLINGO: Miss**

 

**DUOLINGO: It**

_sent 10:30pm_ **  
**

 

 

 

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

**You: hey**

 

**You:mom**

 

**You: We were supposed to meet up today**

 

**You:did you forget???**

_sent 1:00pm_

_unread_  

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

 

  **DUOLINGO: You forgot your lesson again today**

 

**DOULINGO: We told you not to do that**

  _sent 8:30am_

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

**You: mom are you mad at me?**

 

**You: this isn't like you**

 

**You:pls msg me**

 

**You: I'm worried**

_sent 5:00am_

_unread_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**DUOLINGO : Evan, we suggest you continue your lessons**

 

**DUOLINGO: This is your last warning**

 

 

**DOULINGO:Don't ignore it**

 

_sent 5:01 am_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

 

 

**_PING_ **

**_PING_ **

**_PING_ **

**_PING_ **

**_DUOLINGO : We're sorry_ **

**_DUOLINGO: You missed your daily spanish lesson_ **

**** _sent 7:00 am_

**_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

 

 

_ping_

 

_ping_

 

ping

 

Ping

 

PING

 

**PING**

**PING**

**PING!**

 

**PING!!**

   

 What???? Why wouldn't it stop? It just dinging and dinging an-

 

 

 

**BANG!**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

 

**DUOLINGO : We are deeply sorry that you decided our app wasn't of use to you**

_sent  3:00 pm_

_unread_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

_"This just in Evan Reeds was just found dead in his home just a week after reporting his mother missing, his mother has yet to be found but we fear that she suffered the same fate, the suspect is still at large but we believe ths may be connected to several other cases, but this has yet to be confirmed"_

 

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me: misses french lesson
> 
>  
> 
> Me : it's just one lesson.........
> 
>  
> 
> Duo: oNE LESSON TO MANY
> 
> \------------------------------------------------
> 
> Me: keeps missing my french lessons
> 
>  
> 
> Also me: Why am I so behind on learning french
> 
>  
> 
> Duo: i dON't kNOw wHy aRe yOU sO BEhIND???? HMMMMMMMM?????
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \------------------------------------  
> Critise my shitpost please. I know nothing of how to write. I'm only a hatchling in this world of fanfiction


End file.
